What to do with eyeglasses or sunglasses when removed temporarily poses an enduring frustration for those who depend on them. A pocketbook may be too inconvenient or unavailable, and if placed in a shirt pocket, eyeglasses typically fall out when one bends over; if placed in a pants pocket, eyeglasses may be bent or broken. Thus, there is a need for an alternative way to carry the glasses that is convenient, unobtrusive, and protects against loss or damage.
A familiar way to carry eyeglasses involves attaching respective ends of a cord to each temple piece of the eyeglasses, whereby the eyeglasses may be retained around the wearer's neck to prevent loss thereof during periods of non-use. Unfortunately, the cord leaves room for the eyeglasses to dangle, where they may get in the way, and swing wildly as the wearer moves. Furthermore, such cords are undesirable to some eyeglass wearers who find their appearance unsightly. Finally, because such a cord remains connected to the eyeglasses when worn, it can be annoying or uncomfortable. Other means to carry eyeglasses and protect them from damage and loss after removal include devices attached to the clothing, such as by clips, pins, or the like, which may snag the clothing or inadvertently become detached.
It is clear that there is an unmet need for an unobtrusive body-worn device for retaining eyeglasses when not in use, that provides convenient access to those eyeglasses, and that reduces the risk of the eyeglasses being lost or damaged.